


Somehow Still Fall-ing For You

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, gratuitous love of autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Rebakitten was mourning the death of fall due to holiday enthusiasts (like myself) so I decided to take a moment and think about how autumn is such a unique season, especially if you have someone to share it with!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Somehow Still Fall-ing For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/gifts).

"I don't care!" 

Peter sighed, his lover's tantrum bringing forth a burst of fondness more than annoyance.

"Peter, can you believe it? Everyone's acting like Halloween was some kind of spooky religion, and now that it's over they're all 'Christmas time is finally here!' and 'Don't skip Thanksgiving!' what happened to enjoying fall?!" Stiles huffed, his hands dramatically waving about. 

"Truly a tragedy, darling." Peter humored him quietly, his eyes glancing about to make sure Stiles didn't rile up some holiday fanatic nearby. 

"Fall is the best time of the year. It's cold enough to leave the air conditioning, but not so cold you have to seek out the heater. There's early nights and beautiful leaves." Stiles' speech went from angry to romantic as he thought about all the ways Autumn made him feel at peace. 

"And it truly is the best time for fashion." Peter agreed. 

"Yes! Scarves are back, but in a fashionable way instead of the functional way they're worn in winter. And apples! I love apples! And cinnamon brown sugar candles! And bonfires!" Stiles gripped Peter forearm with an earnest expression as they exited the park. 

"I'm more of a pumpkin man myself." Peter opened Stiles' door for him, the younger man pausing his tirade long enough for Peter to walk around and get in the car. 

"You prefer pumpkin because you're a culinary heathen. I just get so frustrated by how fast everyone moves through fall as if this whole season doesn't make them want to just slow down and cuddle by the fire." Stiles sighed out, slumping in his seat. 

"We can't certainly do that any time you wish, pet." Peter gripped his husband's hand, giving it a squeeze to let him know he understood. 

They drove back from their date in companionable silence, occasionally singing along to the songs on the radio. Stiles still smelled of frustration, but it was old and disappearing more and more by the minute. 

"Thank you for today." The younger man smiled at Peter as he stepped out of the car and into Peter's arms. 

"Anything for you, my love." Peter hummed, pulling Stiles in closer for a moment before turning to unlock the door. 

Instead of returning to his study to finish up his work for the day, Peter took a detour to the spare bedroom and grabbed the old comforter he'd bought when they'd first moved in. He slid his hand into his husband's and pulled the man with him back into the living room. Stiles sat on the couch patiently with a pleased smile as Peter pulled the pillows off the couches and made a little nest in front of the fireplace. 

"I could put a movie on the TV, but we'd have to crane our necks to see it properly. Do you mind watching it on a laptop with me?" Peter offered, pulling Stiles down into the floor beside him. 

"I don't mind anything if it's with you." Stiles replied with a kiss. 

-

Stiles had forgotten about his tangent on holidays stealing the best time of the year away from people by the morning Peter woke him up with soft kisses and a gentle command to wake up and pack a bag. 

"Wwwaa??" Was all Stiles could say for a long time as Peter fluttered around the room, packing both of them a bag. 

"Darling come now, you need to shower and get ready or we'll be late." Peter kissed his forehead before pulling him to his feet and guiding him into the bathroom. 

"Late?" His question fell on deaf ears as Peter shut the door, trapping him in the bathroom to get ready. 

After a wonderful shower Stiles opened the bathroom door to see clothes laid out on the bed for him already. He smiled as he pulled on the warm sweater and left his bedroom. Following the sounds of Peter cooking breakfast, Stiles was greeted by the sight of his beautiful husband making his favorite breakfast. 

"I don't deserve you sometimes." 

Peter looked at him with a soft smile before replying, "You deserve the world and everything in it, darling." 

"And you deserve more." Stiles assured him, the exchange routine and still full of love. 

"I packed your bag and after we eat we'll hit the road." Peter set his plate down in front of him and kissed his head once before seating himself. 

"Where are we going?"

"The cabin. I've never gotten the chance to take you there around this time of the year, but I think you'll like it much more than you do in the summer." Peter smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. 

Stiles gasped thinking of the sights he was about to see, "Oh Peter! It's going to be gorgeous out there in the woods. Nothing but beautiful Autumn leaves!"

"And the evergreens contrast it quite nicely." 

-

The cabin was amazing as always, but there was something magical about the way the wind rustles the trees. Leaves were falling all around them as they enjoyed their picnic in the crisp air. Stiles found himself relaxing even further onto Peter’s shoulder, the werewolf gladly accepting his weight. 

“Can we stay here forever?” 

“Darling, if we stay here forever all the good apples will be picked.” 

Stiles jolted upright, his eyes widening and his heart racing. 

“We’re going to an orchard?” 

Peter nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. 

Stiles lunged at him, throwing his entire body onto his husband, “I’ve never been apple picking!” 

Peter fake groaned before letting out a faux-strained, “I know.” 

Stiles wiggled until he was comfortably sitting in Peter’s lap. 

“You’re so good to me.”

“Only the best for my sweet husband, don’t you agree?” Peter’s eyes were shining in the afternoon sun as he gently ran his fingers up and down Stiles’ back. 

“Whole heartedly, my love.” Stiles grinned, fierce and full of devotion, into the face of the man he would never stop loving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
